Liz's story
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Johns' step-sister joins him on the trip when they crash land on the planet...can Riddick save her from her step-brother's evil ways? Riddick may be a little OOC, oh well. COMPLETE!
1. Crashlanding

My eyes slowly opened. The Hunter-Gatzer, the ship I was traveling on, was shaking from side to side. I was feeling disoriented. My stepbrother, Johns, fell out of his chamber. _That's strange_. He looked at me then down at his charge, Richard B. Riddick, an escaped murderer he was taking back to slam. Suddenly the wall on the other side of the ship ripped apart and many of the other chambers fell out. I could see a planet we were crashing on, it looked like a desert.

Then the ship crashed. I fell forward on top of the other people on the ship. I looked around for my brother, but I couldn't see him. Riddick jumped up right next to me. He moved quickly toward me. I moved away. The stories of Riddick's past rushed through my mind. He stood over me, looking down at me. Even though his eyes were covered with a blindfold, I felt like he could still see me. He leaned down toward me. I lowered down as far as I could. Riddick's hands came toward me. I shut my eyes, preparing for the worst, but nothing happened. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief, then the pile of junk behind me moved. I jumped up, fearing that it was the end. Johns emerged from the rubble. No scratches, but a little confused.

"Johns, are you okay?" He didn't answer. He looked toward the empty containment cell, where Riddick was to remain during the voyage. Then he reaches for his gun, but it isn't there.

_So that is what Riddick was reaching down for. _I think to myself. "Damn it!" Johns yells before pushing me aside and rushes off. I hear metal being busted and shouts. I rush over to see what is going on. A young boy is being released from his cryochamber. "So, something went wrong?" he said when released. Another lady helps lift the boy up. "I'm Shazza," she says to the boy. "Jack," he says back. A third party stands there as well. He walks forward to see how the boy is.

"Jack, I'm Zeke." They shake hands. I walk forward. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Shazza and Zeke here. I'm Jack." I smile at Jack.

"Hello there Jack. Nice to meet you." I hold out my hand to him. "I'm Elizabeth, but you can call me Liz."

There are handshakes all around. Suddenly a scream is heard throughout the cabin. I turn, thinking the worst. Everyone rushes over to see what is going on. _Johns! Damn that Riddick. _I rush toward the sound of the scream. When I get there I am relieved to see that it isn't my brother, but another.

The captain, Fry I believe her name is, is leaning over one of her crewmembers. He is in extreme pain. "There is some medicine in the back of the cabin," she says without looking up.

Jack looks back, searching for the medicine. "Not anymore."

I look up at my brother, who has just returned from searching for Riddick. _You can help him._ I think to myself.

"Everyone get out of here," Fry said looking down at her comrade. Johns turns to leave. I look at him in shock before following. I reach him before we exit the ship and hold him back a second. The others pass us and head outside.

"What was that all about? You could help him."

"No," Johns said, "I couldn't help him."

"But Johns…" "I said no."

Johns headed out of the cabin. I growled in frustration before sitting down on the ground. _Damn it Johns. You could help that poor man. _I sighed and rested my head back.

Suddenly I heard a rattle that sent shivers up my spine.

I turned my head toward the sound of the rattle and discovered I was sitting two feet from Riddick. His massive arms were behind him, locking him into place. His feet were chained to the floor. My eyes roamed over his body slowly.

He had strong legs, muscular arms, and a broad chest. His shoulders were strong and wide. His face was distorted by blindfold and bit in his mouth. It didn't matter that he was tied down and blindfolded. He was pure sexual drive that any woman would want to be caught in.

Almost instinctively he turned to me. I felt my heart beat faster almost as if he could see me. I stood up quickly, his head following my every move, and exited the ship.


	2. Meeting with Riddick

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Black…as much as I would love to own Riddick. I only own Liz.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, apparently I wasn't the only one. I immediately found my brother standing nearby looking out into the distance. The heat was horrible. The two suns in the sky were shining down like there would be no tomorrow. Fry and the others stood on the top of the ship, talking about the air and if there were any survivors. Then they all headed over to another piece of the ship to find Paris's, another survivor, supply.

I stayed behind to compose myself. Johns' arrogance was something I couldn't handle anymore. _He could have helped that man who died. Damn him. _

I sat down in front of the opening of the ship, staring out to the horizon. Suddenly a hand came around and covered my mouth, slamming me back into something hard. A deep, animalistic voice spoke to me. "You better be quiet and not say a word about this to your brother over there."

My hands came up to the hand over my mouth. The hand was rough and strong. Another hand came to my waist and then I was spun around. There in front of me was Riddick, every last muscular part of him, within inches of me.

My breath quickened and my heart was beating so loud, I was sure everyone could hear it. I still couldn't see his eyes. They were covered by these black goggles, which I had seen earlier in my brother's bag.

I nearly fainted being so close to the murderous villain my brother had chased for several months before recapturing. Riddick sensed my fear and pulled me closer to him. I was shaking.

"Afraid?" he asked in his sexy voice.

I didn't say anything. I just nodded. He smiled. I could have melted in his arms right then. "Good, then I know you won't say anything when I escape."

He dropped me suddenly and walked passed me. I didn't move. My body was still shaking. After what seemed like hours, Johns returned.

"What are you doing?" he asked me in disgust before passing by me into the ship. He came out a few seconds later and grabbed me violently by the arms.

"Where the hell is Riddick?" he screamed at me. I said nothing. Johns looked at me violently and then slapped me cross the face. I fell to the ground due to the force. I could do nothing to stop his foot from connecting with my stomach. I coughed and struggled for air as he walked past me to look for Riddick.

I regained my breath several minutes later. Johns and several of the others were gone. I sat up. I began to wonder at how long I had been lying there when I heard a noise in the ship. I stood up and began walking into the ship. My eyes darted back and forth, looking for the source of the sound.

I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped into something hard. Then two arms came up on both sides of me and lifted me into the air. It was Riddick. _I guess he didn't leave the ship._

My eyes grew wide with fear and interest. He pushed me back against the hull of the ship. I was trapped between him and the hull. He lowered me back down to the ground, but didn't remove his hands from my shoulders.

"So, told Johns where to find me?" His sensual voice sent shivers up and down my back. His right hand moved to a small weapon he had at his side. In a flash he had the point at my throat. Fear surged through me.

"Didn't you?" he asked. I looked directly into his black goggles where his eyes would have been, "No, I didn't."

Suddenly my stomach began to remind me of how angry Johns was going to be and how much I had paid already for my silence of Riddick's escape.

"Maybe I should have," I said. Riddick took the point and brought it closer to me, I could feel it at my throat.

"Now, why would you want to do something like that?" he asked in a clear, calm voice.

"It's better to die at your hands then to live at my brother's," I told him in a clear voice. The point dropped from my throat and Riddick took a step back.

"How interesting," he said before walking away. I grabbed my stomach again where Johns kicked me earlier. I felt like throwing up. Then I heard three gunshots right outside.


	3. The truth about Johns

"Shit," I said to myself before rushing outside. I ran to the group huddled around the other ship piece. Zeke was mumbling to himself.

"I thought it was him. I thought it was Riddick," he kept saying over and over again. Shazza was holding him close as Paris and Jack were walking back and forth. It didn't take me long to sum up what had happened.

My brother had caused so much fear in these people about Riddick that they shot an innocent man because of their fear. I turned away from the bloody body and looked back toward the ship. Someone was sitting in a deck chair on the top of the ship drinking alcohol. I turned back to Jack.

Several minutes later, Zeke returned to his work, as did the others. I walked back to the ship with Paris.

"This Riddick character has got us all spooked," he said casually.

"My brother tells me that he murdered many. That Riddick is the murderous impulse we feel in our guts every time someone pisses us off. That Riddick will be the death of us all."

Paris turned pale at the thought. I continued walking, a little smile showed on my face. _Maybe now that jerk will shut up. _

A scream wiped the smile from my face. I paled now. I turned, running toward the sound. _Oh no. _Shazza was right in front of me. When we reached the hole where Zeke was supposed to be burying the dead people. Shazza pulled back the tarp covering the hole.

The smell of blood filled our noses. Shazza looked up and I followed her gaze. There was Riddick standing on the other side of the hole. He took off in the other direction. Shazza and I followed. It wasn't long before we reached him and found Johns beating Riddick to the ground. The goggles Riddick was wearing were in Johns' hands. Before I could stop her, Shazza rushed off toward the fight. She began kicking Riddick. I stood back in shock over what was going on. Shazza knocked Riddick out long enough for Johns to get some chains on him to lead him back to the ship. I walked over to the sight. I noticed Riddick's weapon on the ground. I picked it up and looked it over. There was no blood on it, or on Riddick.

I followed Johns back to the ship and, after he tied up Riddick, asked him what was going on.

"Riddick didn't kill Zeke," I told Johns as he secured Riddick's arms. "There was blood all over that hole, but none of Riddick or the weapon he had in his hand."

"Doesn't mean he didn't do it," Johns replied turning to me. My brother looked like he was ready to kill.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way that Riddick could have done it. The body is missing, there is no blood evidence, nothing can tie Riddick to this."

A fist connected with my face, slamming me to the ground at Riddick's feet.

"Listen here Liz, if you ever try to undermine me again, then remember this: I am your brother and I am in charge of him. Don't believe that he could be innocent. I told you what he is guilty of and he will pay the price." He kicked me then, knocking the air out of me. "Don't you forget that little girl."

Johns left then. I grabbed onto Riddick's knee trying to regain my footing.

"I wouldn't get up just yet if I were you," Riddick said. I looked up into his darkened face. I couldn't see the features in his face, nor his eyes. I just sat there, with my hand on his knee, staring up at him. Slowly my breath came back to me, but I hardly noticed.

My eyes were on Riddick. He wasn't looking down on my or anything. He was just sitting there, letting me get my breath back. He was all man, everything on him big and hard. Even with his hands chained up, I felt like I was his prisoner.

A sudden yank of my hair brought me back to reality. "What the hell is wrong with you girl?" Johns yelled at me. I stayed where I was, lying on the ground. Johns lifted his foot and placed it on my neck. He slowly began to apply pressure.

"I should have killed you when I got the chance, little sis," he said to me. He moved his foot and I got up slowly. As soon as I was standing properly, he shoved me into the nearest wall. Before I could turn around he had his body pinning me to the wall.

"You know," he said, "we aren't really brother and sister. Just cause your pathetic mother tricked my father into marrying her so you could be born into a good family, doesn't mean we are related. We don't even share the same blood." His arm slipped around my waist, his hand resting just below my breast. "I could take you if I wanted and no one would ever have to know."

His hand covered my breast just then, I shoved him away and tried to run. He grabbed my arm and pushed me down to the floor. I instantly began backing up. He was standing over me, with anger and fire in his eyes. I was scared.

Before I knew it I had hit something hard. I closed my eyes fearing the worst, and then a pair of legs surrounded me from behind. _I scooted up between Riddick's legs._ I looked up at Johns. He looked angry, but he wasn't coming toward me again.

"Riddick," he said, "let her go. She is none of your concern." The legs just wrapped tighter. Johns' eyes flashed in rage. He moved forward and grabbed one of my legs. Quick as a flash, Riddick swung his legs out, connecting with Johns arm.

Johns dropped me instantly. "Fine then, I'll just see to my needs later."

As soon as Johns was gone, Riddick released me. I stood and looked at him. "Why did you do that?" I asked curiously.

He turned his head toward me and looked at me. His eyes were still covered, but I could feel them on me.

"I didn't want to see what Johns had planned," he said finally. I nodded and turned to leave. "I can see now why you believe death would be better than life." His words stopped me in my tracks. I turned back to him. He turned back away from me. I sighed and walked away, passing Fry on her way in. I didn't stay to listen to Fry and Riddick, my mind was too filled with thoughts.


	4. Getting Close

_Riddick doesn't seem all that bad. He didn't kill me when he had the chance, and he just protected me from Johns just then. Maybe everything Johns told me about Riddick was a lie. I know he killed people, but maybe he isn't a cold-blooded killer at all._

Fry returned a few moments later. She took Johns and the others away. I didn't go. I had no desire to go. I went back inside where Riddick was. I knew he could hear me, maybe even smell me, but I didn't say a word to him. I began pacing in thought. After a few moments, I heard Riddick's deep voice again. "Stop doing that. Are you trying to hypnotize me or something?"

I smiled and sat on the floor. I looked up at Riddick's face. I wanted to see his eyes.

"What color are your eyes Riddick?" I asked casually, my eyes still studying his face.

"I don't remember. It's been so long that the color of my eyes has been forgotten. I know the color they are now." I stood up and began to walk toward him. When I was within 2 feet of him I spoke again.

"What color are they now Riddick?" His head lifted and he slowly stood and walked toward me. I didn't move. He was directly in front of me before he lifted his head and allowed me to see his eyes. They glowed with a hint of color in them. I lifted my hand slowly to his face. "Do they hurt?" Riddick's eyes never moved as my hand ran down his temple and under his right eye onto his cheek.

"No," he said sternly. My hand roamed over his face. My thumb brushed up against his full lips. They parted as my thumb went across them. My hand froze on his cheek. My eyes went to his lips, then back to his glowing eyes. This man was pure sexual energy, every inch of him.

My fingers began to move on their own, moving slowly over his lower lip, outlining it. He growled seductively. I took another step forward toward Riddick, placing my left hand on his shoulder, feeling every ripple of muscle. My left hand slipped slowly down his shoulder onto his broad chest, feeling every finely toned muscle. My eyes never left his. He began backing up for every step I took forward. He sat back down, his eyes still on mine. My right hand continued to caress his face as my left hair fell back at my side. As my hand ran across his lips again, his tongue caught my pointer, testing me. I leaned down closer to him, keeping contact with those gorgeous, glowing eyes.

A scream knocked me back to reality. I jumped back away from Riddick, shaking. _What is he doing to me? _Then his arms begin to tug on his chains, faster and faster. I saw his muscles rippling with every tug. My eyes got wider and wider with every movement he made.

Then he stopped suddenly. I backed away to the other side of the room, as far from Riddick as possible. "What? Don't want to play anymore?" Riddick was smiling at me. My breath was getting faster and faster. I had to get out of there. I turned and left, hearing Riddick's laughter behind me.

I sat down outside of the ship looking out at the desert, when the others returned. Johns came straight toward me and lifted my chin, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Did he escape again while you were daydreaming?" he asked me cruelly. I turned my head away from him and glared up at him. "No," I said in a growl. He looked at me, then back at the ship. He walked inside to check for himself. Jack came and sat next to me.

"We're heading back to the settlement in a minute," he said. "You are coming with us right?"

I turned to the young boy and smiled. "Yeah, I am. The sooner we get out of here, the better. I'm losing my mind out here."

I stand up and start to dust off my pants, but an expression on Jack's face stops me. "What is it Jack?" I ask. Suddenly I feel strong hands on my hips. I stand up quickly. Thinking it is Johns trying to get what he did earlier, I turn with my fist ready. Right before my hand connects with his face, he grabs it. I open my eyes and see that it was Riddick.

My eyes widen and my heart begins to beat faster. I relax my hand and he releases it. He is wearing his black goggles again, but I know his eyes are on me. He returns his hand to my waist. He then pulls me forward, toward him. I bring my hands in front of me and they land on his broad chest. I can smell him. The sweat and strength is apparent. I begin to shake again, and it is way to hot to be cold. His hands run around my back and begin to dust the desert off my pants. I just stand there, memorized by how close our bodies are. I can feel every inch of him on my body. I look at his full lips wonder what he tastes like. He leans forward to my ear. "You smell delicious," he says. "I could just eat you up." His hands rest on my backside, as his lips brush against my earlobe.


	5. Sexual attraction

"Move out," I hear far away. Riddick releases me immediately and walks away. I fall forward onto my knees. Jack comes forward and helps me back up.

"Come on Liz, they're going to leave without us." I stand up and follow Jack to the group beginning to head away from the ship. Johns has Riddick pulling the one power cell we are taking with us to the settlement. The journey was a little long, but I didn't notice. My mind was wandering again, and the thoughts were very nice. I stayed up close with Fry and Iman, the holy man, with his three charges. I didn't look back at Riddick. When we reached the settlement, Johns, Shazza, and Fry took the other power cell from Riddick and headed over to a little ship they had found. Jack ran off with Iman, his three charges, and Paris over where, I learned, they were trying find some water out of the dry planet. I was left alone with Riddick, and I didn't like it that way. I started toward the back of a building. Riddick followed me. I stopped and turned to him, angry.

"What do you want Riddick?" I said to him quite angrily. He didn't become angry, he just laughed as he moved closer to me. I didn't budge. _I'll show him I'm not afraid. _When he was within arms length of me, he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me, gently, onto the back of the building I had gone behind. He trapped me between his arms and leaned down toward me.

"I want to taste you," he whispered in his husky voice.

He took my hands and held them over my head with his right hand and then took his left hand and lifted my leg around his hips. He moved his body right up against mine. He leaned forward and began smelling my neck. "Beautiful," he said. He licked my neck, sending shivers up my body and back down to my hips. "It's not a good sign," he said, breathing against my neck, "shaking in this heat." My chest was rising and falling rapidly with every breath. My heart was trying to leap out of my chest. His hands moved down my arms, still held above my head. His tongue was still licking my neck. He moved his hands down my arms, down my sides, and onto my hips then down to my thighs. He lifted me up. I reacted by wrapping my legs around his waist. His tongue moved down to my collarbone. I gasped as his lips brushed my skin. Everywhere he touched me burned hotter than a thousand suns. His hands moved back up my arms to my hands. He brought them down slowly, still massaging my collarbone with his tongue. His hands released mine as his hands came back to my hips, pulling me closer. My hands moved up his muscular arms, over his broad shoulders and around his neck. My hands began to massage the lower part of his head as his tongue moved to the other side of my neck.

His hands moved over my stomach and right under my breasts. Every rub there brought a gasp to my lips. My back began to arch, begging him to touch me all over. He lifted his lips off my neck and stopped moving his fingers. He looked directly into my eyes, his lips hovering over mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. His hands moved to my hips again. He removed my legs from around his waist, then my arms from his neck. I thought he was going to leave me all hot and bothered, instead he began unzipping my light jacket I wore at all times, even in this extreme heat. When he finished unzipping, he removed it quickly, never leaving my eyes.

He moved his eyes over my white tank top, now see through due to all the sweat, and my white bra, which could be seen through the tank top, and over my now bare arms. His eyes paused there. There were bruises all up and down my arms. He rubbed my right arm where the bruising was the worst.

"Johns?" he asked me, returning his eyes to my gaze. I nodded. "He believes that he is my guardian, because my mother died leaving me in his father's possession and I was given to Johns as a maid. He has treated me as such and I have paid dearly for my quick temper and anger against his father. His morphine addiction doesn't help either." Then Riddick noticed the cuts around my wrists, he pointed them out to me. "Did Johns do this to you too?" I nodded. "There were days he would want me dead. So, he tried to kill me and make it look like suicide." Riddick released my hand and took a step back from me. I bent down and picked my jacket back up.

"Now you know why I told you that killing me would be better than living around Johns. It doesn't matter though. I think he has plans for leaving me here and getting the reward from his capture of you." Riddick didn't say anything, he just nodded that he understood. I put my jacket back on and zipped it back the way it was before. I turned to leave, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"I will not let Johns leave you here to die," Riddick said in his animalistic voice. "I may have killed a few people, but I they were justified deaths and were quick. Leaving you here would just be cowardly."

With that, Riddick left me standing there. After about two minutes I walked around to where the water was and had some. I was dehydrating and needed to calm down. Then I walked inside the main building where I had seen Shazza going. Everyone was there, even Riddick. I resisted looking at him, even though I could feel his eyes on me. When Jack walked in, everyone noticed he had shaved his head in an attempt to look like Riddick. It was very cute. Everyone began talking about the people who left everything here. Riddick then pointed out that they didn't leave. "They left with pictures on the walls, clothes hanging in the closets." "Maybe they had weight limits," Shazza said quickly.

"All I know is that you don't prep you emergency vehicle unless there's a fucking emergency," Riddick responded. Jack turned to the group and said, "He's fucking right." Johns turned violently to the kid. "Watch your language." "Shut up Johns," I said. "He's not your son and you have no right to dictate what he says." Johns was up in flash and slapped me right across the face. Everyone got quiet. Riddick growled at Johns.

Johns turned to the others. "She's my slave and shouldn't talk back to her master."

"I'm not your fucking slave," I said to him then. Before he could turn around, I was up and across the room, right next to Riddick. Johns lifted his gun and aimed it directly at me. While he was getting his shot lined up, Riddick got in front of me.

"Move Riddick, this time the fight isn't with you," I heard my brother say. I looked up at the handsome man standing in front of me. "Now why would I want to move, when this is a much nicer spot?" Riddick didn't move, but just stared Johns down until he put the gun down.

I rubbed my hand over where Johns hit me and then slide down to the floor. Iman entered about this time asking about one of his charges.

"Anyone check the coring room?" Riddick asked. Everyone immediately left and rushed over to the coring room. It took me a minute to stand, but as soon as I was up, Riddick was standing over me.


	6. Sunlight disappears

"Hello again," he said in his deep voice. Shivers paraded up my spine as his fingers found the zipper on my jacket and began to unzip it. When he had it off my body, he tossed it across the room. He kept eye contact with my eyes while he removed his goggles. He tossed them aside and looked directly into my eyes with his glowing ones. His hand reached up where Johns hit me. He leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek, moving his way down my face to my lips. He hovered over my lips for a minute. "Riddick…" was all I got out before his lips covered mine. I was surrounded by his kiss. It was pulsing throughout my body. I put my hands over his shoulders and pulled him closer, demanding more. The table in the center of the room was where he lead me. He laid me down gently on the table, never breaking the kiss. My legs wrapped around his waist, begging him to take me. I moved my hands over his shoulders, arms, chest, and his back. Every inch of him was solid as a rock. _I wonder if everything is this big and hard. _ My hands moved down his chest and slowly began to lift his black tank top. His lips left me long enough for us to get it over his head.

He moved back down to me, kissing me with passion I've never experienced before. He removed my tank top just as quickly as I removed his. He kissed me again with all the strength and passion in his body. His lips left mine and began moving over my collarbone again. His hands were slowly massaging my breasts. My back arched in anticipation of what was coming. "Oh, Riddick…" I whispered in passion. My legs pulled him closer to me. His right hand moved down to my jeans and began to undo the buckle. My hands ran over his shoulder and his baldhead. His kisses were scorching me everywhere they went. I was on fire, and I didn't want to be cooled off.

Shouts brought us out from out sexual pleasure trip. Riddick growled as he stood up. He found his shirt and put it back on. I followed suit. We were both dressed again in a few seconds. I went to walk past Riddick and he grabbed my arm. He was very gentle about it. He pulled me close to him and kissed my passionately. When we parted he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I will have to finish this later." Then he left. I followed about three minutes later.

Iman's youngest charge was found dead in the coring room. They buried him about a mile away. The rest of us went into the coring room. Johns tossed one of his flares down the hole in the middle of the room. At the bottom there was tons of skeletons. _Oh those poor souls. _Riddick was looking down the hole with his special vision. Johns was watching me out of the corner of his eye. Fry was looking at the samples around the room and Shazza was standing near Johns, but looking down the hole.

Riddick hoped out of the hole and we started to leave. Johns walked over to Fry, who was looking at something specific on the samples. "22 years ago," Fry said. Johns looked at her curiously. "What?" "These coring samples are dated. 22 years ago this month." "Does that mean something?" Fry looked up deep in thought. "I don't know. Maybe…"

Fry rushed out of the coring room and back into the main building. The rest followed shortly. I stood next to her as she messed with the tiny model sitting on the table. She was spinning it around and around till it reached 22. Then the planet was covered in everlasting darkness. "An eclipse," Fry said in shock.

Everyone got busy right then, trying to prepare for departure. Fry and Johns headed out to the skiff while Shazza and Jack went over to the sand cat to get any last necessary supplies from the ship. Iman and his other two charges went to gather more water. I was left alone with Riddick.

I looked at the model, wondering how long the darkness would last. I felt his hand on my back. I turned to him and buried my face in his wide chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"I'm scared," I said to him. He started laughing. I looked up at him then pushed myself away from him. "Damn you Riddick. You are an asshole." I started to walk past him, but he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back to him. I kept my back to him. I could feel his breath on my hair and his hands on my stomach. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Are you scared of me, or what's going to happen when the lights go out?"

I shut my eyes, listening to his breathing and deciding what I should say. Finally he released me and I turned to him. "Both, Riddick. The monsters underground for what they can do to us, and I'm afraid of you for what you do to my system."

Riddick smiled and leaned down toward me. "How interesting," was all he said before turning and leaving the room. I looked at the model, deep in my thoughts for several minutes, before Johns walked in.

He was shaking violently. I just looked at him. He removed his little red box from his pack and sat down. I stared at him before walking out the door. He didn't even notice me leaving. I saw Fry rush in the skiff, but she didn't see me. She had something on her mind apparently. I walked off, past the skiff, to a small building behind it. Riddick was standing there, working with some ropes. I passed him and leaned against the building, out of view of anyone who would be passing by.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and another on my waist. I knew who it was. "Hello there Riddick," I said as he turned me around and pinned me against the wall. He just smiled down at me. "How did you know it was me?" he asked. I smiled at him, then leaned forward and licked his neck. "I could taste you," I said on his neck. He growled before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the ground. My legs wrapped around him pulling him closer to me. Within seconds my jacket and tank top were removed, as well as Riddick's tank top. His hands caused a fire wherever they touched, as did his lips. He removed my boots and then my jeans before allowing me to rewrap my legs around his waist. I undid his pants and he let them fall. My hands roamed along his bare shoulders.

Before I knew it, he was over me as we lay on the ground. His kisses were blinding me with their passion. His hands roamed all over my body. I was naked as he removed his last article of clothing. I could feel my face growing red. _I was right. Everything is big and hard. _He leaned down engulfing me with kisses. Then he stopped, and just stared down at me. "I haven't had a woman in a long time," he said. I took a deep breath and whispered, "I've never had a man in my life."

I pulled him down for another passionate kiss. The pain came and went as he showed me what I had been missing all those years. I tried to keep my voice down, but Riddick was incredible. "Oh, Riddick…" I whispered in his ear. He sent me over the edge several times over before he got there himself. We just lay there in the sand, holding each other close.

After what seemed like hours, we finally got up when we realized that the sun was setting. We dressed quickly, even though I could barely walk. Riddick left before me.

I pulled on my boot and rushed over to the sand cat, but Riddick wasn't there. I heard Fry yell, "Where's Riddick?" Paris made some sort of remark, right before Riddick jumped in the sand cat behind him. I sat next to Jack. Johns rushed out of the building and Riddick helped him into the sand cat. We took off across the desert as quick as lightning.

When we reached the crash site, Riddick and Johns hopped out with Iman and Fry to get the power cells. Paris rushed off to get a few things from the other part of the ship. The suns were being covered quickly. Finally I saw Riddick walking out with two power cells over his shoulders, followed by Johns with the other two. By that time the suns were covered enough for the creatures to come out.

Everything was loaded into the sand cat, and we were ready to go. Then the rings of the nearby planet blocked out the sun and the sand cat became useless.


	7. Plans

The creatures began flying out of the domes and around in the sky. It was a magnificent sight. Riddick walked forward and lifted up his goggles, staring at the creatures. "Beautiful," he said quietly.

From a distance, we heard another voice. It was Paris shouting from the other part of the ship. "People, just a suggestion. Perhaps you should flee."

At Paris's final word, everyone took off for the ship. I could see Fry and Jack far in front of me, and then Johns passed me. Before I knew it Shazza was passed me. I am not a very fast runner.

I knew it was over. I knew this was the end. I knew I was going to die. I saw Shazza jump into the ditch the ship had made during the crash landing. I felt like I would never get there.

Then, out of nowhere, Riddick was next to me. He grabbed me round the waist and pulled me with him into the ditch. We rolled down and he held onto me close. We landed on our right sides and just laid there. Our bodies were curved into one another, almost like we were one. The creatures flew over us, making the most horrible racket.

Finally they were gone. I started to stand, but Riddick held me close. "Don't move just yet," he said into my ear. "I like you this close to me and the creatures haven't left yet." I felt my muscles tense. Riddick just held me tighter. "When I say so, roll forward onto your stomach." I nodded, letting him know I understood. I could feel his face in my hair, nuzzling me.

"Now," he said shoving me down. I hit my stomach as more crazy bird-like creatures flew over us. I could barely make out a scream with all the screeching the creatures were doing in my ear. I felt a hand cover mine and give it a squeeze. I relaxed, but just for a moment.

A few seconds later, Riddick had me up and was half leading and half dragging me to the other ship. The sun looked like it was continuing to set. He pushed me into the other part of the ship and turned, looking back at the sand dunes we had past earlier.

Already it was too dark to see them, but Riddick could see them fine. Fry turned to Riddick, "What is it Riddick? What do you see?" Riddick just kept looking out. "I told you, it ain't me you got to worry about."

We shut the door just as the planet was engulfed in total darkness. Riddick stood close to me while the others moved around. They were looking for the cutting torch on the floor. I looked down, but a hand around my throat stopped me. Riddick was holding me in place. He turned me to him and just stared into my eyes. The glowing eyes of his just made me melt. They were stern and serious. I began to shake as Riddick's hand touched mine, leading it down to the floor. He kept his eyes on mine. I didn't know what he had planned, but I trusted him not to harm me.

I felt the warmth on Riddick's breath on my lips as we lowered closer and closer together heading toward the floor. As my hand hit the floor, Riddick was inches from my lips. I could see deeply into those gorgeous glowing eyes flashing from the light the others were using to search for the cutting torch.

"Three inches to the left," Riddick whispered as he lightly brushed my lips and then stood up.

I looked down when he left my hand. I couldn't see anything, but I did what Riddick said. I slowly moved my hand to the left before brushing up against some sort of tool. I grasped it in my hands before picking it up. It was the cutting torch. I stood up and held it in my hand before looking up into two glowing eyes.

"You saw this on the floor. Why didn't you pick it up?" I asked.

"It was a lot more fun this way," he said taking the torch away from me and leaning down to me. I backed up against the wall. Riddick was standing over me, with his glowing eyes staring into my soul. The butterflies began to flutter in my stomach as his body moved against mine, pinning me to the wall. I could feel every muscle in his body rise and fall with every breath. I could feel the shiv on his hip.

Suddenly Paris began to freak out, trying to get out of the ship. At this point Iman lifted the grill on the other end of the ship piece, leading into another room. Riddick pushed me forward and followed everyone into the room. Johns and Iman replaced the grill and headed farther into the room. Riddick moved away from the group, placing the cutting torch on a small table.

Johns eyed me as I watched Riddick walk away, wishing he would take me with him. I felt a hard hand on my shoulder that whirred me around. I was face to face with my stepbrother, who looked like he had murder in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" he growled at me through his clenched teeth.

I glared right back at him. "What are you talking about?" I brushed his hands off my arm, moving slightly away from him. I accidentally hit one of Iman's charges in the process.

"What was that look you gave him?" Johns said pulling me toward him.

I could feel the bruise forming on my left arm, as Johns grip got tighter. "What was that look? Are you thinking about him? What the hell are you thinking getting involved with him?"

"I was thinking that if I'm going to die at the hands of a mad man, at least I can choose someone who will kill me with a quick slit of the throat rather than beat me to death."

I pushed away from Johns at that point and walked over to where Fry and the others were gathered. Suddenly there was a scream behind me. We all turned to see a dark figure running toward us. Everyone lifted their lights to see what it was, blinding Riddick in the process.

"Fuck," he said as he fell to the floor. I fell to his side, Johns watching my every move.

"Are you okay," I whispered to him. Gunshots behind me were making me jump. Riddick grabbed my arm and held me close as the creature that was following him fell beside me, dead.

I helped Riddick up as everyone began to head into another room. Riddick picked up the cutting torch, after readjusting his goggles, and turned it on.

Johns ripped it from his hands and began cutting a hole in the wall. Everyone ran into another room, and then placing a trash can in the hole to block the creatures from entering. Johns placed the torch in the center of the room as Fry began to evaluate our light sources. I was on Riddick's right side. I wasn't really listening to the conversation my mind was wandering.

_What in the hell is Johns' problem? That bastard needs to get over himself right quick cause it is none of his damn business who I date. Riddick is dangerous, but I would rather die at his hands than at Johns. At least Riddick will give me a decent death. I won't be starving or dying slowly, at least with Riddick I know that if he wants me dead, I won't suffer. On the plus side, he's sexy, gorgeous, and makes me feel happy. So at least I will die happy at Riddick's hands._

The next thing I know, I feel Riddick reaching for his shiv. I didn't tense; I just watched his muscles tighten as he held the shiv in his left hand. He turned and smiled at me, before standing quickly and blocking Johns from attacking Fry. I could see the murder in Johns' eyes as he stood looking at Fry.

Johns gun was pointed at Riddick's throat, but Riddick remained calm as he removed his goggles and looked at Johns. I leaned over to see what Riddick was doing. He had the shiv at Johns' crotch. I smiled to myself.

_Riddick is a real smart man. I think I'm falling for him._

Fry watches the action from where she is standing. She looks pissed. Riddick moves away from Johns as he lowers his weapon. "Okay," is all he says to Riddick before leaning back as he was before.

Fry begins to explain her plan to get everyone out to the skiff and leaving before we loose all our light. "Can you get us there in the dark?" someone asked her. I looked up at her as her gazed went over to Riddick.

"No, but he can."


	8. Admitting Feelings

I looked up at Riddick. His eyes flashing in the light. _What can he see?_ Riddick nodded while everyone else began to gather things up that could be used for light. I stood and looked at him.

"Are you sure Riddick? This isn't something you would normally do," I whispered to him in the darkness. His gaze fell down to me. His left hand came around my back and pulled me toward him. His body pulsated with heat. His smile was devilish and gave me the urge to giggle. He leaned down to me and whispered in my left ear. "I'm sure. I don't want you dying before you can feel me again." He kissed my neck, letting shivers run through my body.

Johns walked up then and pulled me away. He stood between me and Riddick, with his gun at Riddick's throat.

"Liz, you don't know anything about this son-of-a-bitch. Stay away from him, or I'll kill him myself."

With those words, Johns whipped around and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me away. I looked back at Riddick, who was just standing there. He looked so calm, but if I know anything it's this: looks can be deceiving.

Everyone watched as Johns pushed me into the group, knocking me into Jack in the process. "My little slave girl here was disobeying me again. Don't concern yourselves with her, she needs to be punished."

Those last words were directed at me. I could feel Johns blue eyes looking at me up and down, knowing what he meant by "punished."

Fry lead the way out of the ship and over to the other piece of the ship. We couldn't see any monsters around, of course we wouldn't cause the light burns them. Riddick went to the front of the group to inspect the ship.

He took a minute to look around before turning his head slightly to the right and saying, "Looks clear."

Johns took this moment to move forward with his gun. Then a large bird-like creature flew out at us. Everyone hit the ground. Johns turned to Riddick and yelled, "You said 'Clear.'" Riddick shook his head. "I said it looks clear." "What does it look like now?" Riddick turned his head back to the ship at Johns' question. Then he looked back at Johns and smiled. "Looks clear."

I had moved my way slowly up the group, using a small glow stick I had found in my jacket pocket to ward off the monsters, in order to get closer to Riddick and see what was going on. As soon as I was close enough to touch him, Johns grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I gasped, helpless to stop him. Johns smiled at Riddick as he pushed me into the ship, using me as bait for any other creatures Riddick might have "missed." Riddick stood and quickly followed, as did the others. Once inside, everyone began searching for any lights we could use.

Fry demanded Riddick's attention to see what he would need on the way. I went over to help Jack untangle some lights he had found. "I want light on my back, but not in my eyes," I heard Riddick say to Fry. "Check for cuts. These bastards know our blood now."

At those last few words, Jack looked up. He looked afraid.

"What's wrong?" I asked trying to help. Jack turned to me, his eyes filled with terror. "Don't tell anyone, but...but…" "Spit it out Jack. What's wrong?" Jack leaned closer to me and whispered, "I'm bleeding."

I looked the boy over quickly looking for any cuts. "No, you're not." Jack shook his head and whispered again. "I'm a girl and trust me when I say I am." I smiled and shook my head. "No, Jack you can't be a …" I stopped and thought back. He did have girlish qualities. When formulating a plan, he looked so scared and had a girlish tone to his voice. I quickly looked over Jack's face, taking in every detail. I gasped. _He is a girl! _

I looked around to see if anyone could hear before leaning in closer to whisper to Jack. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Jack's eyes began to fill with tears as she explained. "I didn't want anyone to mess with me. I was scared and figured it would be better for me if everyone thought I was a boy. I didn't think it would matter…I…I'm sorry."

She placed her head on my shoulder. I held her close telling her things like "It'll be alright," and "I won't tell, I promise." When I finally had Jack's confidence, she went back to work on the lights.

Everyone was ready to go. The last four energy cells were loaded up and ready to be pulled and all the lights had some sort of energy keeping them on. I walked forward and put my hand on Riddick's shoulder. He turned and looked at me. I smiled at him. "Don't worry about me. I won't let anything happen to you," he said, cupping my face in his hands.

I closed my eyes and smiled. I looked back up at him after a few moments, my heart beating wildly.

"Riddick," I said in a quiet voice, "if one of us doesn't make it, I want you to know that…I love you." I turned from him and headed back to the others, getting ready to make a run for it.


	9. Jack uncloaked

Riddick looks back at me. His eyes flashing in the light. I know that the light has to be bothering him, but he continues to look at me. I smile at him and nod.

He lowers his eyes, like he feels guilty about something, and begins running out into the darkness. The rest of us take off running, trying to keep up with him. Jack was right behind me. I could hear her panting, trying to keep up. Johns was in front of me when we started to run, but now he was next to me. He held his gun in his hand, ready to shoot anything that moved out of the shadows.

"Riddick, slow down. We need to rest." I heard Fry yell on the other side of the power cells. Riddick immediately slowed down and walked along. Johns stayed right next to me as we began to regain our breathing. Johns kept looking at me. He had murder in his eyes. He leaned down next to me and whispered, "You told Fry about me didn't you?"

I didn't look back at him. I wouldn't dignify him with an answer. I felt his hand grasp my forearm and pull me closer to him. "I asked you a question, bitch. You better have an answer for me." Calmly I replied, "Why? You obviously believe I did it, no matter what I say so what should it matter if I did or didn't, I'll still get a beating for it."

"Wait," I heard yelled from behind me. I turned and looked for Jack. She was gone. My eyes looked into the darkness for her. I heard a loud noise from above. Everything happened so fast. Paris hit the ground and began to crawl away from the group. That was all I saw before Johns turned me towards him and kissed me.

I pushed on him and tried to get away, but he was too strong for me. I could feel the gun on my back, still in his hands. His other hand was roaming on my hips and stomach, inching their way up to my chest. My left hand kept trying to pull his hand down and my right was pushing against him trying to get him away from me.

His kiss repulsed me, unlike Riddick's, which caused me to lose control. The lights around my body went out. I finally was able to pull away from John and get a punch in. I went in for another hit when his hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward him.

He was smiling. "Now I know why Riddick likes you so much. You're full of spice and you taste delicious."

I glared at him before replying. "Now I know why Riddick hates you so much. You always want what's his." Johns smile fades and his eyes fill with anger. He lifted his hand to hit me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came.

When I opened my eyes, there were lights coming on all around me. They were using the alcohol for light. Johns was standing away from me. He looked at me, like he wanted to kill me. I felt a hand at the small of my back. I turned into Riddick's arms. I felt like that was the only place I was safe. He stroked my hair as I buried my face in his gigantic chest. He held me close for a few seconds before pulling back and cupping my face in his large hands. He runs his thumbs under my eyes, whipping the tears away. I was crying.

He places his forehead on mine. We close our eyes. I hear him breathing gently.

"Listen," he says in his low voice. Something in the tone makes me open my eyes. "I have to tell you something. I…don't love you, Liz. I could never love you."

I feel the tears swelling back up in my eyes. _Calm down girl, you knew this was bound to happen._ I take a deep breath and sigh before moving away from the man of my dreams. I put a fake smile on and look at him. "I know Riddick. It's okay. Right now you have an obligation to get these people back to the skiff. Concentrate on that."

He looked at me shocked. _Get away from me Riddick, before the tears come._ He nods and leaves me, almost like he could read my mind. He looks out in the darkness, then over at Jack. He looks a little confused and then heads out again. I take my place next to Jack and we begin to follow Riddick, my heart breaking with every step.

Silent tears ran down my face while we walked. Jack put her arm around me, like a sister would. I smiled at her. Johns was standing behind Fry, glancing my way every once in a while. After my tears dried up and we walked for what seemed like days before Riddick stopped suddenly.

Iman looked at the ground and saw tracks; similar to the ones we were creating with the sled for the power cells.

"Why are we going in circles?" Johns asked Riddick, who was looking out into the darkness. "Shh, listen." Johns shut up and listened, we all did. We could hear the monsters out in the dark, waiting on us.

"They're waiting for us in the canyon, I doubled back to think. It's suicide to go through there, especially with the girl bleeding." Everyone turned and looked at Fry. I looked at Jack, knowing it was her he was talking about.

"What are you talking about, she's not bleeding," Johns said. Riddick turned and said, "Not her. Her." All eyes went to me and I shook my head and lowered my eyes. The others all looked at Jack. Her eyes grow wide with fear.

"No fucking way," Johns says looking at the girl. Fry walks over to her. "Why didn't you tell us Jack," "I just thought it would be better if everyone thought I was a boy. No one would mess with me…" Jack breaks down and starts to cry. Fry kneels next to her on the left and I on the right. We wrap her up in our arms. "It's okay," Fry says to her before standing.

"Listen this isn't going to work. We have to go back," Fry said sternly.

Johns snapped at that moment. His eyes flashed at Fry with fury. _He hasn't taken any morphine. He's unstable! Fry get away from him!_


	10. Hurting and Disappearence

Johns looked down at me and saw the terror in my eyes. He kicked sand at Jack and me, before turning his attention to Fry. They were yelling about going back, and then Johns started on Fry wanting to kill us all. I looked at her as the horrible events of what happened on the ship unfolded. Then Johns hit Fry. I was up in a second, pounding my fists at him. He just grabbed my wrists and pushed me to the ground. Iman walked up and stopped Johns before any more violence ensued.

About this time, Johns lifted one of his flares high and told Iman, "The light moves forward." He stomped up ahead and walked next to Riddick. We couldn't hear what they were saying as we followed.

We walked about 6 miles before I saw Riddick turn around and looked at us. Fry spoke up then, "Slow down. Put a little more distance between us and them."

Fry's instincts paid off, because then Riddick and Johns started fighting. Fry yelled something, but I wasn't listening. I just looked at the man I loved fighting someone who I thought was my brother for several years, prior to my mother's death, and discovering him to be a heartless bastard. _Someone is going to die._

I felt a tug on my jacket and turned and saw Fry pulling me along. We took off, running away from the others. I heard gunshots and a scream. We all turned around at the scream and stopped. I felt the tears stinging my eyes. _Is he dead? _

Suddenly Fry turned and came face to face with Riddick. We all jumped. "Heading back to the ship?" he asked. Fry looked straight at him, fear was apparent in her voice, "Where's Johns?" she asked.

"Johns is dead," was all he said. Jack was upset, in near tears. Riddick walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare." He looked at me with those final words and started heading back to the graveyard. He headed away from the group, we all sat down for a little prayer and then Iman walked away to where Riddick was. I sat down next to Jack and hugged her.

"Don't worry," I said. "Riddick will get us out of here."

"How do you know?" Fry asked me. I looked up at her and said, "Because I have faith in him."

Fry shook her head at me and glared at me. "You in love with him?"

I lowered my eyes. "I knew it. Listen to me he is a killer. He needs to be put back in slam. Just cause you spent a few minutes fucking him doesn't make you an expert on him."

I looked up at her. I was hurt and angry. The pain reflected in my eyes. I stood up and turned to leave her. "Just so you know," she said at my back, "he will kill you when it suits him, and I won't die for your stupidity."

"Fine," was all I said in response. I walked to where Riddick was, passing Iman on the way. Riddick was sitting there tying some of the power cells together. Fury ran through my veins and I flew at him. He was ready for me and stood up, catching me in mid swing. I began pounding on his chest, tears streaming down my face.

"Why Riddick?" I yelled. "You killed Johns. Am I next? Am I just a pawn in your little game?" My hands continued to pound on his strong chest, and he just stood there and let me hit him. Finally I just fell into his arms and he held me close. He sat down with me on a log, his arms still around me. He lifted me up into his lap and just held me like a little doll. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Shhh," he said, kissing my forehead. "Calm down. Listen to me." I stopped my crying as best I could and began trying to get my breathing under control. "Johns deserved to die, but I didn't kill him. I sent him to his death by slashing his back. The creatures got him. Now don't cry, Johns deserved it. It was long overdue. His abuse to you and what he had planned for little Jack were cowardly and he needed to pay. I didn't plan on killing him, it was just a bonus of this little trip. I made a promise to you that you wouldn't be harmed, and I intend to stick to that promise."

He tilted my head up, making me look him in the eyes. Suddenly he was kissing me, with more passion and intensity than he ever had before. I could feel the blood rising in my body and the heat radiating from him. I didn't want to let him go.

A few seconds later, Riddick stopped the kiss. His breathing was heavy and his eyes filled with desire. I hugged him before he let me off his lap, yelling for the others to move out.

We gathered everything up and Riddick took the power cells. He was going to drag them behind us. He placed his goggles over his eyes and tells us to keep Jack between us. Iman, Fry, the last of Iman's charges, and I all gather around Jack.

"Move," Riddick yells and we start running. It feels like something is falling on us. "Do not look up. Do not look up," I heard Riddick yell. Fry stops behind me and looks up. I hear Riddick push her forward as we continue running.

There is a tree-like object in front of us. Riddick and Iman begin moving the pieces out of the way. As soon as it is clear, Riddick dives under and goes through, followed by the rest of us. As Iman's charge is coming through, something grabs him and tries to pull him back into the darkness. Fry runs over to help Iman pull his charge into the light. I keep my eye on Jack. She is yelling at Riddick to stop and wait. I look up at him, still moving over the hill. _He's going to leave us!_

Suddenly I look up above Jack and see one of those monsters. A piece of the skeleton we are in topples down on top of Jack, protecting her from the monster.

"Riddick, help," I yell running toward the monster, hitting it with a large stick I found. Fry hears me and runs to help. Iman's charge is pulled back into the light, bloody leg and all.

Fry begins swinging the light at the monster. I start to get scared. Suddenly Riddick is there and he is distracting the monster. The monster turns to him and attacks him. We are able to save Jack from under the thing. I look up at the monster and try to see Riddick, but I can't. I hear a howl. _Oh no, he's hurt._

Suddenly the monster hits the ground and I can see Riddick, standing there, looking triumphant.

He looks up at us and says, "Did not know who he was fucking with."

I notice Riddick removed his goggles and smile. _He looks better without them. _Riddick walked back to the power cells and was getting ready to start walking again, when it started to rain.

We all huddled close together, trying to keep the rain from knocking out our fire. Suddenly Riddick started laughing. He turned and looked at Iman and said "Where's your God now?"

Just as he finished these words, one of the monsters slid down and grabbed his last charge, pulling him up to his death. I looked over at Riddick. He was looking over the wall and found a hole.

"In here," he yelled. Jack quickly hopped in, followed by Fry and then by Iman. I hurried over to the hole, but before I got in Riddick grabbed my elbow and pulled me toward him. He kissed me with such passion, but there was something else in his kiss, something I couldn't describe. When he pulled away, he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I looked at him and he nodded to the hole. I hopped in and went to sit next to Jack. When I turned back to see Riddick, I saw the rock being fit into place. _He's leaving us._

I felt the tears in my eyes as the realization that the kiss he gave me was a good-bye kiss. He was leaving me here. Jack wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I turned to her. She looked sad. I smiled at her and rested my head on her head.

The minutes passed and the light began to slowly fade away. We could hear the monsters outside, moving around, smelling Jack's blood.

During these few minutes, my mind began to wander back to when I had first realized that Johns wasn't my brother and my mother had passed away.

"_You're not my sister," Johns yelled in my face. I could feel the pain in my heart as my only brother began to scream these things at me. "You are my little slave, and one day I will kill you for what your mother did to my father." Ha Ha. Got what you wanted Johns. Riddick is going to let me die here, just like you were planning to do._

Our light faded away. I looked over at the other two girls. They were huddled together next to Iman. They all looked frightened. I saw Jack take Fry's hand, and then realized that I could see them. We all looked up. Iman reached up and pulled down two glow-worms. The decision was made quickly that we put the glow-worms in the jar and one of us head off to find where Riddick had gone.


	11. Together for a price

Fry volunteered and headed out as soon as her jar was full. I helped Jack look for more glow-worms to put in the remaining jar. We only found enough to fill the jar up halfway. "That's all I could find," Jack told Iman. He sighed.

We all sat back and relaxed, thinking that Fry was going to leave us too. Then the rock began to move. We all moved back against the back of the little cave we were in, preparing for the worst. The rock moved and then we saw Fry's face. She was smiling. Then I saw Riddick's face. My heart skipped a beat and the tears began to fall. I was so happy to see him again.

"Anyone not ready for this?" Riddick joked. Iman looked at him and said, "That is my God Mr. Riddick."

We all came out of the hole and formed a line behind Riddick. He was leading us to the skiff, to freedom. He stopped at one point and told us to be quiet. We leaned up against the wall. Then I felt Riddick's hand in mine. I then grabbed Fry's hand and so on back to Iman. Then Riddick said, "now" and we were running. I could hear the monsters behind us. Suddenly Jack tripped and we all fell. Riddick helped us all up and pushed us forward. "You know the way," was all he said. I climbed to the top of the hill and looked back at Riddick.

"Riddick…" I whispered. "Go," he yelled, knowing I was still there. I looked at the man I loved one last time before running down the hill.

_You better make it Riddick. You better fucking make it._

We made it the skiff safely. Iman and Jack ran inside. I stood with Fry in the light, keeping a look out for Riddick. Several minutes passed. I walked back to Iman and Jack with tears in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Jack, letting the tears come. Then I heard his voice, he was screaming.

_He's in trouble. _I tried to run away from Jack and Iman, but both of them grabbed me. Fry ran off into the night. I could hear her yelling for Riddick. I was scared, so I began to pray.

_Please bring Riddick back to me._ _Please save him. I can't live without him._

I saw a green light illuminating from the darkness. It was Riddick. _Where's Fry?_

He limped up to the skiff. I grabbed one of his massive arms, helping him into the ship. He turned to Iman and said, "They got her." Iman looked down at the ground as Jack let a few silent tears fall.

I helped Riddick into the pilot's chair. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I looked out the front of the skiff into the darkness before taking a seat next to Jack in the skiff.

_Thank you Fry_

Riddick began to start the ship up, but stopped. He turned off all the lights. Jack looked at Riddick with frightened eyes.

"Riddick, let's go," she whispered.

"Can't leave," he said. Monsters began to attack the ship, trying to get to us inside. Riddick looked out the front window at the creatures outside. "Not till we say 'Good night.'" Suddenly Riddick was launching the ship.

I could hear the monsters howling in pain as the lights and heat hit them. We cleared the atmosphere and headed out into space. Jack went up and sat next to Riddick.

"What are we going to do now? There are going to be questions." Jack looked at Riddick with deep admiration. Riddick turned to the girl and said, "Tell them Riddick's dead."

Jack nodded and looked out at the asteroid belt we were flying over. I leaned my head against the hull of the skiff and relaxed.

_I'm free. _I thought to myself. _I'm not under my step father's rule, or Johns anymore. I can do what I want now. I'm free. And all because of Riddick._

Feeling like I was talking about him, Riddick turned in his seat and looked at me. His eyes were smiling and he looked happy. I smiled at him.

Jack fell asleep a few minutes later. Riddick put the skiff on autopilot and helped me make a pallet on the floor for her. He placed her there so carefully, almost like a doll.

I went up to the copilot's seat and looked out at the stars. "They're beautiful." I said to no one particular.

I felt Riddick's presence behind me and then his breath on my neck. "You smell beautiful," was all he said, licking my neck.

I placed my hand on his cheek, stopping him. I turned to him and kissed him on the tip of his nose before placing my forehead on his.

"What now?" I asked him. "I love you so much, but I know that you will leave me if it suits you, so what now?"

Riddick jerked back from me a little at these last few words. He had hurt in his eyes.

"I promise you this," he said, leaning in closer, "I would never leave you again. I love you."

He kissed me passionately. I eagerly returned his kiss, eager for another planet or spaceport where we would be alone again.

His hand came up and stroked my cheek gently. Iman coughed behind Riddick, making us aware we had an audience. Riddick sat down in the pilot's seat and turned to Iman.

"What?" he said to the holy man. "I told her I loved her, now I can't touch her?"

The old, holy man smiled and shook his head. "Remember, we have an impressionable teen-ager here and I certainly don't want to see that."

We all laughed softly, so to not wake Jack. Riddick pulled me closer to him and kissed me again. I held onto his bulging biceps and let my hands roam across his massive chest.

I smiled for the first time in years after Riddick pulled away from that kiss. He leaned forward and whispered teasingly in my ear, "Now, now, we do have an impressionable teen-ager here."

I laughed louder, accidentally waking up Jack.

"Quiet will ya. What does a girl have to do to get a little shut eye round here?" I smiled at Jack as she rolled over and fell back asleep. A few minutes later, Iman also fell asleep. Riddick continued to pilot the ship into the great unknown as my eyelids begin to drop. The last thing I saw was Riddick's face before drifting off into sleep.

God how I love that man.

There ya go. I am thinking about making a sequel...but it all depends on how this story works out.>


End file.
